Gotham: Beware
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Batman protects Gotham by night. But one day, a new hero arrives to help


Gotham City: Beware

"So this is Gotham City?" Blair said as he walked out of the airport. He hailed a taxi as an older man stepped out. He had bent glasses but offered a kind smile as Blair sat in the front seat.  
"First time in Gotham, stranger?" The man askes as they pulled away from the airport.  
"Yes sir. Here on business." Blair replied as the older man took a sip of coffee.  
"I'd watch out for myself if I was you." He said, putting down the coffee mug.  
"Is that so? I heard there was a bit of crime but nothing major." Blair replied as they stopped at a red light.  
"A bit? This city has the highest crime rate in the country. I don't even know why I'm still here." The elder man muttered as a big muscled up black man walked right next to the car." Oh no."  
"What? What's wrong?" Blair asked before noticed the glint of metal on the man's side.  
"Part of Two-Face's gang. I've been car jacked 3 times by these goons." The driver said as the man motioned for the window to be rolled down. The old man looked sad as he rolled down the window.  
"Alright old man. Outta the car." The man smiled as they both got out and he walked over. For show he pulled the knife out and held it to the old man's throat.  
"Hey man don't do that." Blair said as the car jacker stared at him. He took the knife down.  
"What did you just say? Tell me I didn't hear what you just said. You must not be from around here." He smirked.  
"No, I'm from Canada." He said as the jacker laughed. He threw forward his arm to stab Blair but he was caught at the wrist. Blair started to squeeze his arm. The jacker buckled in pain and let out a silent scream, dropping his knife in pain. His arm was starting to snap from the grip, as Blair pulled him close.  
"If I hear of you giving this old man anymore trouble, alot more than your arm will be broken." Blair whispered as the black man nodded.  
"Ya got a deal if you don't break my arm." He squealed as Blair shoved him onto his back. He stumbled to his feet, clutching his wrist and running down the street.  
"C'mon, I gotta get to my hotel." Blair said as the taxi driver stared at him. They back into the cab and drove off without saying much more.  
"So, where did you learn those moves?" The driver said as Blair smiled at him.  
"Being 6'4 and 250 pounds gives a bit of strength. But I'm a former military special forces agent." Blair chuckled as the car slowly came to a stop. They were outside Hotel Gotham, a two story motel downtown." Thanks for the ride man." He paid the driver and took his backpack out of truck, waving to the driver who smiled back.  
"Thanks for the help pal." He said as he drove off. Blair walked through the doors and looked around. He saw a middle aged woman sitting behind the check in desk as he walked over. He checked in, trying not to breath in the woman's cigarette smoke. He walked down a long hallway and found his room. Opening the door, he smelt a strong musky smell as he looked around.  
"Good thing this place was only 100 bucks a week." He muttered. There was one bed, a bathroom, a tv and a mirror as a dim lighy hung over the room. He walked over and looked at himself. Black haired buzz cut, short black stubble and blue green eyes. A t-shirt and track pants topped Blair Smith. A lone window looked down into the streets, revealing the busyness of Gotham. A piece of paper on the bed caught his eye. He picked it up and exaimed it. It read "Batman puts Zoker behind bars" as Blair threw down the paper.  
"What kind of freak show have I walked into?" He asked himself as he unpacked his gear and sighed." The old life." In his bags was regular clothes but also different clothes. A bullet proof vest lay on top of a pair of combat boots and cargo pants. Under that was Spas-12 shotgun and his personal favourite a baseball bat and hockey stick. And finally his lucky Arnold Schwarzenegger sunglasses.  
"Better keep those hidden." He smirked as he looked at the setting sun." Tomorrow, I'll find a job and start a new life. But first, a good night's sleep and a bit of tv." Blair fell asleep to the sounds of the Gotham night.  
At about 2 am, Blair felt himself choke. He opened his hazy eyes to see his room. But it wasn't his eyes thay were hazy. Blair realized his room was full of smoke! Flames flickered under the door as he jumped to his feet, seeing yesterday's clothes on fire! Luckily he was about to change from his boxers into his army clothes. He slung his shotgun and hockey stick onto his back as he held out his baseball bat. He hung his glasses on his eyes to protect his eyes from the heat. He hacked at the door until it splintered. He burst through the door. Flames engulfed the whole hall as smoke filled Blair's nose. He ran toward the front desk, barely missing flickers of flame. He came out to see the check in lady passed out on the desk.  
"Good thing nobody else stays at this dump." He muttered as he picked up the woman. He looked at the entrance, seeing people through the glass doors. He charged the doors, shattering glass and spilling into the street. People rushed to help them up as firefighters arrived. They started dousing the fire as people murmured about the cause of the fire.  
"I thought it was a gas leak. The old place has that old gas stove." One man said. Blair noticed police and a tall black clad figure. He walked over to them and to the man who looked like he was in charge. A middle aged man with brown hair and mustache.  
"Hey buddy! What the heck is going on? I was in there so I want to know!" Blair yelled as he walked up. He reconized the black clad as Batman, the guy in the newspaper.  
"Stay back pal. We'll handle it." The police chief answered as he wrote down notes.  
"Oh yeah? Well where were you when people could have been killed!?" Blair asked as Batman stared at him.  
"I would stop talking now if I was you." He said as Blair looked at him. Batman leaned over and whispered to the chief. Blair didn't make out all the words but he heard "Two-Face" before he disappeared into the darkness.  
"Just my luck." Blair grumbled as he walked down the street. There wasn't much activity on the roads so it was pretty quiet. Suddenly, he heard a gunshots and yelling. Blair raised his ear to the air as he listened for the direction of the sound. It came from a warehouse up ahead as Blair ran ahead. The door was slightly opened, from which came yelling and cheers. He peaked in and saw a circle of people armed with baseball bats. In the middle was Batman! He lay on the ground with a man in a white suit standing over him. But as he turned, Blair struggled to hold back a gasp. The whole left side of his body was blackened and his face was horribly scared. Nothing but burnt flesh was left.  
"And this is where the story of Batman ends." He smirked as he raised a gun above him. Now as much as a dick Batman was to him, Blair couldn't watch him die.  
"Oh well, what a way to make an impact in a new town. And there's only 10 guards." He gulped as he readied his shotgun. He kicked in the door making everyone, even Batman turn toward him. He shot the gun twice, taking out two guards in the legs right away.  
"Kill him! I don't care who he is, kill him!" The scared guy yelled as the remaining 8 ran in on him. One guard swung for Blair's head, but he was able to duck under it and hit him with the stock of his gun. The guard slumped to the ground as two more ran at him. Putting away the gun, Blair took out his hockey stick. As the first guard came in, he slipped the curve of the stick behind his ankle making him trip and fall on the back of his head. The second guard got the knob of the stick in the mouth, followed by a cross check to the mouth. The remaining 5 guards stopped and stared.  
"Well come them! Who's next?" Blair asked, smiling and waving the stick around in his hands.  
"I'm not getting my butt kicked for this!" One of the thugs yelled as he and the others bolted. The scared man looked like he would boil them alive.  
"Come back you cowards! Two-Face will see you dead!" He yelled as Blair smiled.  
"So your the infamous Two-Face? I've been looking for you! We have to settle somethings, starting with you burning down my hotel and trying to jack my taxi!" Blair yelled.  
"You young snot! You think you can come into my town and tell me what to do!?" Two-Face shot back.  
"He can if he's on my side." A deep voice said, as Two-Face turned around. Batman was up and had drawn back his fist. He hit Two-Face so hard, he fell back onto his own head, completely knocked out.  
A few minutes later, the police had shown up and were arresting Two-Face's men and himself. Blair stood by the door, looking into the night sky. Batman appeared him.  
"That was a very dangerous thing you did. And your too young to die yet. What are you, 25?" Batman asked.  
"On the dot. And yeah so what? It's better than to sit around and doing nothing." He smirked as he swung his bat around.  
"Well, if you plan on staying in Gotham, watch out." Batman said as grappled away. Blair stared at him as he disappeared over the rooftops.  
"We'll see." Blair smiled. The next day, he got a job as a server at McDonald's and rented an apartment." And this is just my day job." By day, a lowly food server. But by night, he is... Commando!


End file.
